


Mighty Deeds

by roxashighwind



Series: The Rare Pair Files [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), F/F, Fix-It, Human Mjolnir (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: When Mjolnir is destroyed (in Norway, she finds out later), Darcy isn’t even sure what’s going on. She’s in the lab with Jane (nowhere near Norway) and her vision goes weird. She doesn’t really have any other words for it, and she looks up from her laptop, frantically trying to spot Jane.-Set in a world where Mjolnir can take an Asgardian shape, and has been involved with Darcy Lewis since the first Thor film. A fix-it of sorts for Mjolnir being destroyed, and also an answer for "Where's Sif?"





	Mighty Deeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tramper15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/gifts).



> I have had this idea in my head since watching Thor: Ragnarok in theaters. I have wanted to repair Mjolnir, whether or not that means eventually returning her to Thor's hand, since the moment I knew she was going to be destroyed. Additionally, I've had an AU where Mjolnir can take an Asgardian shape for several years now, and in every version of that she ends up falling in love with Darcy. 
> 
> Combining those things, we have this fic! It takes place during Thor: Ragnarok, but solely on Midgard, with no spoilers for the ending of Ragnarok. 
> 
> This is part of me writing 'short' fics for various rare pairs. This was supposed to be under 1k, but kind of blossomed into a monster.

When Mjolnir is destroyed (in Norway, she finds out later), Darcy isn’t even sure what’s going on. She’s in the lab with Jane (nowhere near Norway) and her vision goes weird. She doesn’t really have any other words for it, and she looks up from her laptop, frantically trying to spot Jane. 

“Darcy, do you have the -” Jane stops short as she turns away from one of her and Erik’s homemade devices. “D… Are you okay? Why are you crying?”

Her hands go to her face, laptop balanced precariously on her knees, and oh. Oh her face is really wet. “Oh.” Smart.

Jane grabs the box of tissue from the table nearest Darcy as she hurries over. “Hey. Hey. What’s going on? I’m the only one that’s supposed to be spontaneously crying in the lab.” She yanks out a few tissues, crumples them a little, and starts dabs at Darcy’s face.

“Thanks. I…” She takes the wad of tissues from Jane when she gets too close to poking her in the eye. “I don’t know. Everything just got really weird looking and then you told me I was crying.”

She frowns and awkwardly pats at Darcy’s shoulder. “Well that’s not weird at all.”

“You’re telling me! I’m not even sad.” Her words get caught in her throat and oh. Maybe she is sad. “That’s… weird.”

“So you are sad?” 

Darcy shrugs, but the more she thinks about it the more it feels like something is really wrong. Her chest hurts, and her head is starting to hurt, and her eyes won’t stop leaking. “I think so? I think I read something online about this kind of thing.” She types one handed, and pulls up a blog post that someone had made. 

“‘Randomly assigned to mourn someone,’” reads Jane. “I mean. I don’t think that’s true but stranger things  _ have _ happened to us.” She grabs a few more tissues for Darcy, takes away the soaked ones and drops them into the trash.

“It feels like part of me is missing?” She’s not sure, and she keeps prodding at that ‘wrong’ feeling in her chest. “Like… like when Pop Pop died last year?” It’s the closest comparison she can make to the feeling that’s starting to really weigh on her, though it feels like she’s still in that denial ‘it hasn’t hit me yet’ stage from when she’d first gotten the call about Pop Pop. 

Jane’s frown deepens, and she pulls up her rolly chair. She sits on it, and turns Darcy toward her, scooting forward until their knees are touching. “Hey. Whatever’s going on… We’ll figure it out.”

Darcy nods, and suddenly she’s sobbing. Well, that’s unfortunate. She manages to close her laptop and set it aside before it can slide off her lap and hit the floor, and then Jane is gathering her up into a tight hold as she falls apart.

\--

Sif shows up nearly a week later, while Darcy sleeps off her latest round of crying.

“Lady Jane. I am sorry for showing up unannounced.” She looks harried, hair a mess (shorter than the last time Jane had seen her) and a frown creasing her brow. “Is the Lady Darcy here?” 

Jane steps to the side to let the Asgardian in before Sif can push her way past. “She’s sleeping. What’s up?” She closes the door and follows Sif as she moves toward the hall to Darcy’s room. 

The Asgardian stops and takes a deep breath. “Something happened.” 

“I got that already.”

“The Allfather is dead. Mjolnir is destroyed. I have no contact with Asgard, nor any of the Warriors Three.” The words fall from her mouth in a rush. She pulls a pack from her shoulder and moves toward the living room table.

“Um… Oh my god, what?” Jane’s heart sinks. She didn’t like Odin, but he was Thor’s father and she can’t imagine how terrible he must feel. “Run that by me one more time?”

Sif drops the pack onto the living room table. It makes a lot of noise and she sighs before taking a seat on the couch. “The Allfather has died. We should have expected it. After Frigga... It was only a matter of time.” She starts to open the pack, releasing its drawstring and stretching the opening until it eventually lays flat on the table. 

There are chunks of metal and a handle and it’s with dawning horror that Jane realizes that she’s looking at Mjolnir, shattered, on her coffee table. “Oh. My. God.”

“She can be repaired.” Sif touches the handle. “I think.”

It takes Jane almost a minute before she can say anything. She tears her eyes away from the table and looks at Sif. “And the rest of it? You can’t communicate with Asgard? Not even Heimdall?” 

She nods. “That is right. Whatever is going on… There is nothing I can do to help my realm. I suspect that Loki is involved, but… I cannot prove it if I cannot contact anyone. And so I am here.” She takes a shaky breath. “It seems only right to bring her here,” she says with a nod to the shattered hammer.

“Jane?” Darcy’s voice is small. She sounds exhausted, and like she’s about to start crying again. It had been coming in waves since she started. “I heard… Sif!” 

Sif pushes herself up from the couch and turns toward the mouth of the hallway, where Darcy is standing looking uncertain. In a few long strides she’s got Darcy wrapped in a tight hug. “Lady Darcy. I’m so sorry.” 

The firm hold, the fact that it’s Sif that’s doing it, has her crying again. Her arms rest loosely around Sif, unable to hold tightly. She wants to sleep again, just for a break from the overwhelming sorrow that weighs on her like a bunch of blankets in winter. 

Jane lets them hug, lets Darcy cry, and turns her attention to the pieces of hammer. What had caused the damage? The myths, and fights that Jane had seen with her own eyes, lead her to believe that the hammer was indestructible. Evidence in front of her contradicts that, obviously, and Jane wants to cover the chunks of metal to not have to look at them anymore.

Instead, she picks up a two pieces, each with a smooth side that would be one of the hammer’s faces if it was in one piece. “This has to suck for you,” she murmurs to the pieces. She turns them over in her hands, trying to find the way they slot together. 

It takes nearly a minute to find the perfect way that the two pieces sit together. She makes a soft triumphant sound, pleased, and then frowns. How are they going to stay together? Something inside her jumps, as though reaching out to the pieces of Mjolnir in her hands. For a moment, Jane thinks that her vision goes red, but that’s silly. 

“...Jane…” 

“Lady Jane…” Sif echoes Darcy.

Jane looks up, startled at the voices so close. “Hmm? Oh… I was just…”

Darcy slides to her knees next to the table. She reaches for the handle and cradles it careful to her chest. “Myuh-myuh.” 

Sif’s short sword is in her hand, and Jane’s not sure where she was hiding it when she came in. “Lady Jane. Are you well?”

She blinks up at Sif, then looks down at the pieces of hammer in her hands. Or… well, there is certainly a piece of hammer in her hands. There is no noticeable seam, and Jane nearly drops it. She’d been holding two pieces just a bit ago, hadn’t she? “I’m fine, Sif.”

“You got all glowy and red.” Her fingers stroke the handle absently. “Pretty weird.” 

Jane looks between the metal in her hand, Darcy, and Sif, and chews on the inside of her cheek. “I… Weird, yeah.”

“Lady Jane,” repeats Sif. “Are you still affected by the aether?” She’s wary, sword still in hand but less aggressively held. 

“I don’t… I don’t know?” But she does know, doesn’t she? Jane sets the piece of hammer with the rest and scrubs her hands against her thighs. “I mean…”

“She is,” Darcy replies, and she’s cradling the handle to her chest. “It doesn’t do anything very often, but sometimes when she’s really focused she moves things.” 

“I do?” This is the first time Jane’s heard about it.

“Yeah, and that guy who tried to touch you on the train last week? You zapped him but really low-key.” Darcy shrugs, unbothered. “Thought you knew.”

“It’s not like it was when it… possessed me or whatever,” she assures Sif. “I don’t lose time or anything.” 

Sif finally puts her sword down, but keeps it within easy reach. “I shall trust that you know yourself,” she says, and lets herself sink to the floor next to Jane. “Can you do it again?” she asks, gesturing to the pieces of Mjolnir on the table. 

Jane sucks her lip into her mouth for a moment. “I think so.” She looks at the pile of metal chunks, then at Sif, then Darcy, and back to the table. “Help me find pieces that go together?” 

Darcy is the first to pull more pieces from the pile, and compared to the others she has the best lucky at getting pieces to fit together quickly. She hands her snugged together pieces to Jane, and with a swirl of red energy the pieces fuse together. She and Sif trade off handing pieces to Jane, and Jane ends up with a lap full of hammer in a surprisingly short amount of time.

She has three pieces in her lap, and Darcy holds the last - the handle - protectively to her chest for a few long moments before slowly offering it to Jane. 

“Do you need help holding her?” Darcy asks, scooting closer to Jane. 

“Yeah.” She hands the largest chunk to Darcy, one almost complete half of the hammer. “Sif?” she offers one of the other pieces to the Asgardian, and shifts around to let her get close. “Okay. Hold everything steady.” 

Jane positions the handle with one hand, fitting her other piece in against the handle and Darcy’s bit. “Okay. Okay.” She takes a deep breath as Sif pushes the remaining piece against the rest, and concentrates hard as she breathes out.

There’s a bright red flash, followed by a blue-white one, and a startled scream. 

“Myuh-myuh!” 

“Thank you, Lady Jane.” The voice rumbles through the apartment. A dark skinned woman, clad in a simple shift dress of pale blue, shimmery fabric, sits in Darcy’s lap; she smiles at Jane. “Being whole again… I owe you a debt.” 

Darcy has her face buried against the woman’s shoulder, arms tight around her. “I missed you,” she murmurs like a mantra. 

Jane shrugs. “I didn’t even know I could help until it happened,” she replies.

“Mjolnir.” Sif bows her head in greeting, and looks up again with a pleased - if watery - smile. “It is good to see you again.”

“Thank you for finding me, and bringing me here.” Mjolnir reaches out a hand, and smiles when Sif grabs it. She gives a gentle tug, pulling Sif to her for a tight embrace. “I did not think… Thank you.”

Awkwardly, Jane stands and makes to move in the direction of the kitchen. “Can I, um. Can I get anyone anything to drink? I’ve got water on tap, some questionably old soda in the fridge, booze...” She eyes the line of liquor bottles on the kitchen counter; she could really use a drink.

“Water please,” mumbles Darcy, face still smashed against Mjolnir’s shoulder.

“I would not be opposed to a glass of ‘booze.’” Sif separates herself from Mjolnir and takes a seat on the couch. She rubs her hands on her knees. “The recent days have been rough.”

Jane nods. “Mjolnir? Do you…?” She trails off, relatively certain that she’d never seen the Asgardian consume anything. 

The hammer-woman shakes her head. “Thank you, but I am well.”

“Myuh-Myuh doesn’t really need to eat or drink unless she wants to,” adds Darcy.

She continues into the kitchen, busying herself with trying to find the higher proof alcohol she’d stashed away when she and Thor broke up; if she can find it, she can give it to Sif instead of the Midgardian booze that did nothing for her.

Mjolnir looks up at Sif. “Odin is -”

“Dead. I know,” Sif interrupts. “Whatever destroyed your form has also cut any communications with Asgard.” 

Mjolnir’s shoulders slump. “That does not bode well.” She rubs a hand over her face before linking fingers with Darcy. She sighs. “Hela shattered me, and she seemed quite intent on taking up the throne with Odin passed.” 

“Who’s Hela?” Darcy squeezes Mjolnir’s fingers between her own.

Jane stands from her crouched search of the cabinet next to the fridge so quickly that her head knocks against the edge of the counter. “Did you say Hela? Like Hel? The ruler of of the land of Asgard’s dead?” 

“You’ve heard of her?” Mjolnir asks. “She is Odin’s first born, and wielded me before Thor was born.” 

Jane makes a face. “Uh… That’s not what Erik and I read in the mythology books we could find, but… I mean, they’re not perfect reflections of Asgard. Obviously.”

Sif clenches her hands, fingers digging into the fabric of her pants. “Odin had a child before Thor? What other things were we not told?” 

“The Valkyrior were sent to fight Hela back, after Odin banished her for being too bloodthirsty. It was only his life that kept her from being able to escape her imprisonment. If she’s made it to Asgard… The horrors she could unleash…” She swallows hard and leans more heavily on Darcy. “Hela wants to rule the universe, and she has the violent ambition to do it.” 

“That’s…” 

“Terrifying,” Darcy finishes for Jane. “So Thor’s got another sibling that wants to rule over a bunch of people? That sucks for him.” 

“But explains why I cannot contact the Warriors Three,” sighs Sif. “I only hope that they are surviving.” 

Mjolnir tips her head slightly to one side. “Have you attempted calling for Heimdall directly, Lady Sif?” 

She nods, and forces herself to stretch her fingers. “He did not respond.”

Jane turns her attention back to the cabinet she where was sure she’d stashed the harder alcohol. Her chest hurts, and her head hurts from where she hit it, and all Jane wants to do is get smashed and pretend that she didn’t somehow magically repair her best friend’s hammer girlfriend. The others’ conversation fades into the background as she crouches to hunt through the cabinet.

It’s dusty, and she takes out a surprising number of pot lids that she is relatively certain she didn’t have the pots to match. With a triumphant noise, her fingers close around the neck of a dark glass bottle. “Yes!” She pulls it, and two more just like it, from the very back of the cabinet. Careful not to hit her head again, she stands with her prizes and sets them on the counter. 

“-back. Ragnarok is likely to come to pass, and I do not think it wise to return only to lose your life.” 

Jane blinks. “Who’s losing their life?” What had she missed? She pulls down glasses from their cupboard, but keeps looking over at the living room. 

Mjolnir pulls one of Darcy’s hands up to her mouth, gently kissing her knuckles. “I am advising Sif that she should not ask Heimdall to return her to Asgard if he is able. Thor and I defeated Surtur, but I fear that the end of Asgard shall still come to pass, and I would prefer it if as few people lose their lives as possible.” 

“Oh.” Jane pours from the dark glass bottle, filling a plastic cup with a Ninja Turtle on it nearly to the top. She takes a sip, and nearly gags; the burn is far worse than she remembers, and she muffles her coughing into the crook of her elbow.

“I am a sworn protector of -” Sif begins, only to be interrupted by Mjolnir.

“You were exiled.”

“By Loki!” she exclaims in return. “That hardly counts.”

“Loki exiled you?” 

Darcy’s soft question cuts through Sif’s frustration. She sighs, and explains, “He stole the throne from Odin via trickery and deceit, and cast me out so that I would be unable to expose him.” 

“How did you know?” Mjolnir asks the question, genuine confusion in her voice.

“Odin died on Midgard. Thor has been taking care of the nine realms for quite a while. Only Loki has the gall to pull off such a plan, and while I had suspected that it was the trickster and not the Allfather that cast me out, my suspicions were only confirmed with the Allfather’s passing.” 

Jane carries two cups of the strong alcohol into the living room. She holds them out to Sif and Mjolnir. “Thor left this. I know you didn’t… but everyone needs a drink sometimes.” 

Darcy pouts a little as Mjolnir separates their hands to take the glass. “That’s not healthy thinking, Jane,” she reprimands, though there’s no heat to it. 

She rolls her eyes and heads back to the kitchen. “And yet, I’m going to have something to drink anyway.” She runs cold water through the tap until it nearly freezes her wrist, and fills a cup for Darcy. Before returning to the living room she snags a hard cider from the fridge for herself. “And I’m not drinking anything hard, even though I want to.”

“Proud of you,” Darcy murmurs, a touch sarcastic but mostly once again muffled against the back of Mjolnir’s shoulder.

She settles on the couch next to Sif after setting the water on the table next to Darcy. “What I’m getting from all of this is that bad things are happening and there’s nothing that we can do to stop it. Is that right?” She twists the cap off the cider and takes a swallow. “Well that sucks.”

“Unfortunately, that does seem to be the case,” Mjolnir says with a sigh. “I do not think that even the lingering aether in your body would allow you to send us back to Asgard.”

Sif’s fingers slacken on her cup, and it falls to the floor, splashing deep amber liquid on the carpet. 

“Oh shit.” Darcy nudges Mjolnir and points to the roll of paper towels on the far end of the coffee table. She looks back at Sif, about to ask something  but she stops. Frowning, she nudges Mjolnir again as the woman leans forward with the paper towels. “Uhh… Sif?” 

Jane slides off the couch, taking the paper towels from Mjolnir to begin mopping up the spilled liquor as best she can. She looks at Sif at Darcy’s unsure question. “Um… Her eyes aren’t normally that color, are they?”

Mjolnir heaves an annoyed sigh, not liking the way Sif’s eyes have gone Heimdall’s bright gold. “Heimdall is showing her what he is seeing on Asgard. I doubt it is good.” 

“He can do that?” Jane and Darcy ask in unison. 

“It is not a power he uses often.” She waits for Sif’s eyes to return to her usual hazel before asking, “What did you see?”

She gasps, and leans forward until she’s practically got her head between her knees. “Hela has raised an army of slain warriors. She seeks to rule Asgard and destroy anyone in her path. Heimdall is protecting those he can. I do not… He says that I am to stay safe on Midgard, that I am more needed here.” Her voice shakes, and when Jane looks closer she can see she’s crying. 

It’s scary, because in the time that she’s known Sif - which admittedly isn’t a long time if compiled into consecutive in-person minutes - she had never seen her this distressed. “Sif…”

“Than stay on Midgard we shall. If Heimdall, the All-Seeing, has told you that you are needed here,” starts Mjolnir.

Sif groans. “For a weapon, you are very content to stay away from the fighting.”

“Hammers are not just tools of destruction, Lady Sif.” Mjolnir’s voice is hard, cold, and lightning sparks along her hairline. “While I could conceivably make my way back to Thor’s hand, the time and energy it would take to get so far across the cosmos is not worth it. If Heimdall has said that you are more useful here, than Midgard is where we shall remain, to be as useful as we are able.” 

“‘So far across the cosmos...’” Darcy echoes. “What does that mean? Are the realms or whatever so spread out that it would take you ages to get anywhere without the rainbow bridge?”

The lightning dissipates as all eyes turn toward her. “Thor is not on Asgard. He is not in any of the nine realms.” 

“You know where he is?” Jane asks, still attempting to get the liquor out of her carpet. 

“Not by name, but by distance, yes.” Mjolnir looks at Sif. “We should offer our assistance to the Man of Iron and his team.”

“Anthony Stark…” Sif begins, but stops herself and finally moves to help Jane clean up the mess she’d made.

Darcy frowns. “Tony’s not that bad to work with, is he?” 

“Thor is not entirely fond of him,” Mjolnir answers for Sif. “He is not a bad man, he is just… somewhat difficult. Yet I do believe that we should offer our assistance in any way he may need, as an authority in the protection of this realm.” 

Sif sighs, and slowly nods as she presses a wad of paper towels against the carpet. “You are wise, Mjolnir. I just wish that I could do something for my people.” 

Darcy wiggles out from under Mjolnir, presses a kiss to her shoulder in the process. She scrambles around the couch and down the hallway, and the others watch her go. She returns quickly, phone in her hands. “I knew I had Tony’s number!”

Jane stares at Darcy as though she’s grown a second head. “When’d you get that?” 

“A lady never reveals her sources.”

“Darcy.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Maria gave it to me in case anything ever happened, okay? It updates in my phone on its own. Which seems really sketchy, but…” Darcy trails off with a shrug, and folds herself down onto the floor next to Mjolnir. “Who wants to call him?”

Mjolnir and Sif exchange looks, and Jane has to admit that she shares their unease about actually going through with it. “Right now?”

“Now’s as good a time as any!” She leans into Mjolnir’s space, rubbing the side of her face against the woman’s shoulder. “I’m doing it.” After a quick swipe of her thumb, Darcy puts her phone to her ear and waits. 

“Is that AC/DC?” Jane asks with a frown.

“Custom sound thing, yeah.” Darcy holds up a hand a moment later. “Hey Tony! This is Darc- Oh yeah, caller ID is cool, isn’t it. I know you’ve probably got like meetings or something going on but I’ve got two Asgardians here that want to meet with you.” 

It takes Jane a surprising amount of restraint to keep from face palming. “Darcy,” she reprimands softly, but she’s already talking again.

“Uh, yeah. Okay.” She listens in silence for a few moments. “I mean, I’ve got access to Hill’s - No, we don’t need - Hey, let me talk! We can get there on our own, just. Let us stay in the tower or something.” She brightens. “I’ll let you know when we get in. And if you’re really so upset about me having your personal number, talk to Maria! Okay bye!”

“He was displeased by your call?” asks Sif.

“A little, but mostly because I interrupted a meeting and he didn’t know that there were any Asgardians here at the moment. I feel a little bad about interrupting, but the meeting was with Pepper - who totally says hi, Jane - so it wasn’t anything super major. Or at least he wasn’t completely upset about the interruption.” 

Jane smiles; Pepper Potts is nice, and it’s really good to see Darcy back to her normal self after the last week. “I take it we’re going to New York?”

Darcy nods and nudges Mjolnir. “Yup!” She pops the ‘p’ and smiles. “Now I just have to text Maria and Sharon and see which of them can actually get us to New York. Otherwise I’m gonna have to dip into savings to get us flights.”

Mjolnir frowns. “I do not have Midgardian documents of identification.” 

“Mjolnir.” Sif rests a hand on Mjolnir’s leg. “You can retake your hammer form.”

She shifts, but does not pull away from Sif’s touch. “I… would prefer to remain in this shape for a while.” 

Darcy nudges her again. “I mean, I would too if I had been in pieces for a while.” She links her fingers with Mjolnir’s again, and taps out a text message with her other hand. 

The others make noises of agreement, and Jane pushes herself up from the floor. “Anyone hungry?” she asks, leaning back down to scoop up the liquor soaked paper towels. “We’ll probably be waiting a while, and I know Asgardians need to eat.” 

As Jane carries the mess to the kitchen trash, Sif manages a small smile. “Thank you, Lady Jane. I do believe a small feast is in order, to celebrate the returning of Mjolnir to one piece. It would be a pleasant distraction as we await word from Lady Maria or Lady Sharon.” A soft flush colors her cheeks as she says Sharon’s name.

Jan grabs the stack of takeout menus they keep on the counter near the fridge. “Then let’s pick dinner.” She smiles to the others and spreads the menus out on the coffee table. 

Darcy sets her phone within reach and curls herself more firmly into Mjolnir’s side as the debate over food begins. She shares a smile with Jane before launching into a detailed explanation of the merits of one pizza place over another. 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com)


End file.
